Maneless: The Next Generation
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: Gaudium has finally defeated his inner demons, as well as his evil and conniving brother Scar, but now the maneless lion has to face his greatest challenge yet: Parenting. Sequel to Maneless.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, and welcome to the story. Due to overwhelming reader requests, I have decided to in fact do a sequel to Maneless. For those of you who have not read Maneless, read that first, or you will have zero clue about what is going on. Please do not forget to review, as those are what inspire me to write more chapters. I think I have done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Fatherhood is the best thing that could happen to me, and I'm just glad I can share my voice._

_-Dwyane Wade_

"DAMN IT GAUDIUM, WHEN I COME OUT OF HERE, I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD THAT I'M NOT SURE YOU'LL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE!"

The maneless lion shuddered in fear as his brother walked up to him, his face wearing an extremely amused expression.

"That the first time she's threatened to kill you?"

Gaudium looked at Mufasa, before putting his head down to chuckle. "Second. About ten minutes ago, she said that she wanted to see my brains splattered around Pride Rock."

"You've got it bad. Sarabi only threatened to kill me once, and it wasn't nearly so graphic."

Gaudium shrugged. "I'm used to it. Illya is scary when she's angry."

"GAUDIUM! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?"

The former killer let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing darling, I was just saying that you look beautiful in any situation."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!"

Gaudium sighed in relief as Mufasa rolled his red eyes. "Way to go, Slick."

"What would you have said?"

Mufasa shrugged absentmindedly and walked away from the scene, probably to go on patrol.

Gaudium, meanwhile, lay down at the door of the den, eagerly anticipation for the moment that he would be let inside.

A few hours later, Rafiki cautiously stepped outside, and Gaudium immediately perked up in excitement.

"Is the cub here? Is Illya all right? Do I have a son or a daughter?"

Rafiki held up his hand, signaling the maneless lion to end his questionnaire.

"Your son and your mate are absolutely fine. However, dere is one ding dat Rafiki must tell you?"

Gaudium's face began to sport a concerned expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid your son has inherited your defect. He, like you, shall never grow a mane!"

Gaudium smiled, and without a trace of sarcasm in his voice, began to shout. "Yes! This is fantastic!"

Rafiki's mouth dropped to the ground, his face consumed with shock over the lion's reaction. "You mean, you are okay with dis?"

"Of course I am. I'm thrilled. My son will enjoy the same benefits I do!"

"And what are dose?"

"Bathing is easier! You can go outside on a windy day without having your mane all in your face, and life is just a lot more easy!"

Rafiki shrugged, and than tapped his staff into the ground before speaking again. "Whatever you say. So, do you want to see your mate and your son?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do! Lead the way!"

Rafiki motioned to the inside of the den, and Gaudium slowly walked in, savoring every single step.

Illya was lying down in the middle of the den with a large grin on her face, her ice blue eyes gleaming with delight. In her arms lay their young son, who was peacefully sleeping at the time.

"Hey Illya."

"Hi Gaudi. Isn't he beautiful?"

"That he is. That he is. He'll have all the advantages of being maneless too!"

Illya's face then grew worried. "About that. I know you're happy that he won't grow a mane, but I'm a little worried. What if the other cubs bully him? I mean, look at your childhood!"

"There is one difference between him and me."

"And what would that be?"

"I didn't have a dad who would whoop anyone who would try to hurt me. He does."

"I'm suddenly more concerned about the well being of the other cubs than our own."

Gaudium chuckled. "You should be. You should be." The maneless lion's face then grew slightly more serious. "What should we name him?"

Illya looked off into space in thought for several minutes before responding. "I don't know. How about you pick the name?"

"Okay. How does the name Brett sound?"

Illya scrunched up her face in slight disgust. "Um…it's okay, but let's think of something else."

"Okay. How does Mr. Fluffy sound?"

"Suddenly, the name Brett has really grown on me. Anything but Mr. Fluffy."

Gaudium chuckled. "I'm glad that you saw my side of the spectrum. Brett it is, then."

Gaudium lay down besides his mate, and then nuzzled her affectionately. Illya, in turn, licked Gaudium's face before snuggling into him.

The new family fell asleep together, without a single worry or care in the entire world.

**Well, that is going to be all for now. Don't forget to check out my other story, **_**The Lion King Parody**_**. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS. Well, until next time, good bye, and drive home safely!**


	2. The Water Hole

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far, and be sure to keep reviewing after every chapter! Well, I think I have done more than enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Being a father has been, without a doubt, my greatest source of achievement, pride and inspiration. Fatherhood has taught me about unconditional love, reinforced the importance of giving back and taught me how to be a better person._

_-Naveen Jain _

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on Daddy, you said you'd take me to the water hole, come on!"

The little cub pawed at his father's back, shaking the maneless lion in an attempt to raise him from the earth. Gaudium grunted, and tuned to his left once he heard Illya speaking to him.

"Gaudium. Go tend to our son."

"Before sunrise, he's YOUR son."

"Hypocrite. Now go."

The maneless lion sighed, and then stretched loudly for several minutes, before getting up.

"All right Brett, let's go."

The little cub began to squeal with glee and he pranced around his father as the two of them walked out of the den. As soon as they exited, the sprawling ecosystem that is the Savannah began to flow all around them.

Lush palm trees dotted the landscape, and the dark green grasses sung of prosperity. Gaudium looked up at the sky to see a small blue bird flying overhead, scanning the Pridelands for any sign of danger.

"ZAZU!"

"Yes Gaudium?"

"Can you tell Mufasa that I'd like to talk to him later? It's really urgent!"

"Of course! I'll go to him immediately!"

Gaudium smiled. Since the incident at the Elephant Graveyard, Zazu had become far less annoying, and was much easier to tolerate.

Gaudium soon arrived at the water hole with Brett running along shortly behind his father. The two lions sat by the edge of the water, watching the morning sun slowly rise far above the Savannah.

"Brett, I'm going to give you some tips on how to live an easier and far more productive life.

Gaudium looked down to his son. The little cub had golden fur and blue eyes, just like his father, but his facial structure strongly resembled Illya, and the tuft on his tail matched her fur color. He was truly a good mix of the two of them.

"Okay Daddy. What are you going to tell me?"

"Lesson one on living an easier life. Always, and I mean ALWAYS, listen to the women. You cannot keep anything from them, and if you upset them in any way, well…let's just say hell hath no fury like a lioness scorned."

"GAUDIUM! DID I JUST HEAR YOU USE FOUL LANGUAGE IN THE PRESENCE OF OUR PRECIOUS AND INNOCENT SON?"

Gaudium grumbled to himself as Brett burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The maneless lion glared at his young son, and then let loose an evil smile.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? You think this is funny? We shall see about that!"

Gaudium then began to tickle his son, who began to squirm in the midst of his laughter. After several minutes of this, the two lions collapsed next to each other, both of them consumed with exhaustion.

"Brett, your dad has had quite the interesting life, and you'll learn all about it when you are a year old."

Brett giggled as most little cubs do when their parents say anything at all. "Okay Daddy."

It was that moment when Mufasa came into vision with Simba right beside him. The crown prince was beginning to show signs of a mane at the top of his head, and had become more cautious since the gorge, but had retained his previous personality for the most part.

"Hey Gaudium. Hi Brett."

"Hello Mufasa. I see Zazu delivered my message!"

Mufasa chuckled. "Indeed he did." He then turned to Simba, who looked at his father intently. "Simba, I want you to take your cousin back home to Illya. Your uncle and I have a few things to talk about."

Simba nodded and motioned to his little cousin, who joyfully padded along. "Come on Brett. Let's go find Nala."

The two cubs ran off, leaving the two adults to have their conversation. It was Mufasa who spoke first.

"Gaudium, I think I have a very good idea of what you want to speak to me about."

Gaudium sighed, and put his head on top of his paws, and then spoke nervously. "And what would that be?"

"You want to know if Brett will have to leave the pride once he reaches adulthood don't you?"

Gaudium turned the other way, and then began to nod sadly.

Mufasa chuckled at his brother, and then spoke again. "Don't worry. He won't. While you were on your murderous spree, I changed that law. I never liked it but Ahadi was too immersed in tradition. Brett will be the first cub the law actually will apply to, but some of the lionesses are pregnant, so there may be more."

Gaudium sighed in complete relief before turning to his brother, grinning widely. "Thank you so much. That's a relief! I would've murdered you if you forced him to leave! I have to go tell Illya!"

With that, Gaudium ran back toward Pride Rock, leaving Mufasa to only shake his head in amusement.

"My brother is the smartest lion I have ever met, but sometimes he is just too ridiculous to describe."

**Well, that is all for now! Thank you all for reading and please do not forget to leave me a review. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	3. Facing the Past

**Well, it is time for yet another chapter! A huge thank you to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. Be sure to check out their stories as well, I've read em, they're really great! If you have not yet reviewed this story, GET ON TO IT ALREADY! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_The generality of men are naturally apt to be swayed by fear rather than reverence, and to refrain from evil rather because of the punishment that it brings than because of its own foulness._

_-Aristotle _

"Thamani, you are such a freaking dweeb, how the hell do you live with yourself?"

The young lioness cowered, shaking in fright at the male cubs that were currently abusing her.

"Stop, please!"

Brett, now six months old, was the leader of this group, and he simply fell into hysterical laughter. "Oh come on! Why should I take orders from a lioness whose coat shares the same color as hippo dung?"

The cubs next to him burst out in to laughter, and they followed their leader away from the young lioness, who burst into tears.

Standing above them, having watched the entire scene unfold, were Gaudium and Illya.

The latter shook her head in disappointment at her son. "Gaudium, I had no idea this was happening. Brett is always so sweet when we are around, and to watch this happen, it's just so shocking! When he was born, I thought it would be HIM getting bullied, not the opposite!"

Gaudium nodded in agreement, sorrow evident in his eyes, and tears rolling down his face. "I'm very disappointed in him. I think I need to have to have an extremely long and extremely…mature…conversation with him."

Illya's mouth opened into a very wide gape. "Gaudi, you don't mean-"

"Yes Illya, that is exactly what I mean."

Illya sighed. "Gaudium, when Brett was born, we agreed not to tell him until he was one. He's just six months old!"

"But we didn't exactly expect him to start bullying either."

Illya grimaced, and then sighed in defeat. "As much as I dislike this, I completely agree with it. You need to have that talk with him."

Gaudium sat up and stretched. "I'll do it right now. Don't be surprised if he comes back crying."

Illya nodded, and watched as her mate exited the top of the cliff.

It didn't take long for Gaudium to find Brett. The cub was lying down under a large date palm taking a short nap.

"Brett."

The cub then began to snore, obviously unaware of his father's presence.

Gaudium sighed in annoyance. "Brett."

The snoring grew louder, and the cub began to twitch, before one eye quickly opened before closing again.

"BRETT!"

"Fine Dad, I'm up, I'm up, what do you want?"

"We, my friend, need to have a very serious conversation."

Brett rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Dad, I already know about the birds and the bees. This is unnecessary!"

"Wait, how do you know-, you know what? Never mind. That's not what I was going to talk to you about anyway."

"I'm all ears Dad."

Gaudium sighed, and then began to speak once again. "Your mother and I saw you torturing Thamani today."

"But Dad-"

"Don't you but Dad me! Would you care to explain your actions to me?"

"She's a dweeb. She gets what she deserves."

"No, she deserves better, and you know that! This is not how we raised you. I think you should stay away from those other cubs from now on."

"But Dad-"

"I REMEMBER TELLING YOU NOT TO TALK BACK!"

Brett lurched back in surprise, and a slight amount of fear. Gaudium calmed down, and then spoke again, regret evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Brett, I was just angry. On another note, tell me what you know about the legendary Kingslayer."

Brett's eyes widened in surprise at his father's question. "Uh, well, I know that he was a lion named Scelus that went around for a couple years killing everything that moved, and after a few years, he dropped off the face of the Earth. Why do you ask? 

"Brett, do you know why Scelus dropped off the face of the Earth?"

"No."

"He dropped the face of the Earth because even the most evil of lions can find redemption, can find a reason to keep living, and find something to keep them from going insane."

"Dad, how do you know all of this?"

"Brett, I know all of this because Scelus is me!"

Brett's eyes widened in shock and horror. "YOU are Scelus? But-"

"I'm going to tell you a story, Brett. Everything you hear in this story is absolutely true. It is the story of my life, and how all of this relates to you."

Brett nodded in anticipation, eagerly awaiting his father's words.

Gaudium sighed and began to speak. "As you know, I was born to king Ahadi and queen Uru. Due to a painful birth, I was born without the ability to grow a mane, a trait that I have passed on to you."

Brett nodded, understanding everything his father said.

"My father named me Scelus out of spite, while my mother secretly changed it to Gaudium, which is what I obviously use now. This is part in which you'll relate to. My early childhood was not a happy one. My only allies were Mufasa and your grandmother. I was relentlessly abused by everyone else, especially my father and other brother, who died before you were born."

Brett nodded, catching on to what his father was saying. "I won't bully anymore Dad, I think I get the point."

"Actions have consequences Brett, and whether you like it or not, I'm finishing this story."

Brett nodded, and motioned for his father to go on. Gaudium sighed, and continued. "When I was about a month old, my father caught Mufasa and I spending time together. Naturally, he was outraged."

The maneless lion then motioned to a large red line under his left eye. "You see this scar Brett?"

"Yeah."

"That's what my father gave me for spending time with my brother."

Brett recoiled in shock, and his father continued to speak.

"My mother and I left the pride and went to a massive desert beyond the Pridelands. We lived there together for a little more than half a year. But then, something happened…"

"What happened Dad?"

"Two hyenas attacked us over a zebra corpse. They taunted me, and I attacked them. But when that happened, something inside of me snapped. I became violent, bloodthirsty, and always seeking a kill. I threw away the name Gaudium and began to go by Scelus. It wasn't long until my mother noticed, and she confronted me over it. I told her I didn't need her, that I didn't care about her, and that she should go away."

"Dad, why did you do that?"

"I was a psychopath Brett, there is nothing that can explain why we do what we do."

Gaudium sighed, and then continued. "She left, weeping all the way back to the Pridelands. I, however, had more sinister plans. I started off by killing rouges, and I did so easily, but it wasn't long until I wasn't satisfied with that. No, I wanted to kill kings. The first pride I found was the Northwest Savannah Pride. Their king was named Marrito. He had a wife and a small daughter. I brutally murdered Marrito, and left the pride without a king. I left a saddened mate, and a distraught daughter, and that daughter would play a major role in my life."

Brett nodded, and Gaudium spoke once again. "For six months, I killed king after king after king. I enjoyed every single kill, and I was always craving for more. One day, after murdering an innocent rouge, I sat under a large tree, fighting a losing battle against sleep. I eventually succumbed to slumber, and I had a dream that would change my life. I saw a memory of my mother and I from when I was a cub, and a disembodied voice told me of the evil I had done. It was then, where my guilt hit me hard."

"I think I'm starting to get that feeling now."

"About bullying Thamani?"

"Yes."

"Good. Anyway, it was that moment when King Marrito's daughter appeared in my life once again. She had been following me for days, and she sought revenge for the murder of her father. I told her of my guilt, and she told me she would follow me for the rest of my life, as a reminder of what I had done, as that would be a far greater punishment than death. I wholeheartedly agreed."

"Dad, who was that lioness? Do I know her?"

Gaudium chuckled in amusement. "You know that lioness better than you could possibly imagine."

"I'm confused. What's her name?"

"Brett, the name of that lioness was Illya."

"You mean that was MOM?"

"Yep."

"Wow. So that means you killed Grandpa?"

"I've never thought of it like that. I guess I did. Over the next three weeks, your mother and I fell in love, and got married. Yes, I know we were fast."

Brett chuckled. "So what happened after that?"

"We decided to return to the Pridelands. And that, my son, is where the story ends."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me that Dad! Jesus, I'm the Kingslayer's son!"

Gaudium chuckled. "Indeed you are, but you have to remember the moral to my story. All actions have consequences, and you have to remember that. I suffered through that, your mother suffered through that, as has every single other lion, including yourself. Remember that."

"Of course! I don't get how I could forget it!"

It was then in which a new voice made itself known. "Hey guys, you've been out for a while. Just wanted to let you two know dinner is served."

"Thanks Illya, we'll be right with you!"

Gaudium rubbed Brett's head with his paw, and then led his son back to Pride Rock in order to enjoy their dinner.

**Well, that is all for now. Thank y'all for reading my longest chapter ever, which took me a few hours to write. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely.**


	4. Return to the Northwest Savannah

**Time for another chapter! Thanks to Blair93 and LionLover23 for reviewing. For all of you Regular Show fans out there, be sure to check out LionLover23's story **_**My Little Emily**_**. I found it yesterday, and I must say it is one of the greatest stories I have read on this site. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them._

_-Bruce Lee_

"Guys, cut it out, don't you think she's had enough for today?"

The male cub looked at Brett in shock and confusion. "Brett, what on Earth are you talking about man?"

"You heard me. Piss off. Leave Thamani alone!"

The other cubs grumbled before respecting the judgment of their former leader, and they left the area, leaving a very confused young lioness behind.

"Brett, why did you tell them off? Want my suffering only for yourself? You're more selfish than I originally thought!"

Brett sighed, and put his head down slightly, his blue eyes showing the utmost regret.

"No, Thamani it isn't that. I know that it will probably mean nothing to you, but I would like to apologize for my previous actions."

"You what?"

"I said, that I would like to apologize."

Thamani blinked a couple of times in confusion before narrowing her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Brett? Don't tell me this is one of your foolish pranks!"

"It isn't. And by the way, your coat does not look like the inside of a hippo's ass. I have to admit I've always been a little jealous."

Thamani giggled, her cream fur blowing in the wind. "Thank you. What brought about this change in you?"

"It's a long story. I wanted to apologize now because I have a sneaking suspicion that my family is going on vacation for about a month."

"Ah. Okay. Well, apology accepted. Thanks for telling the other morons off. But who will tell them off if you are indeed going away for a while?"

"I told Simba and Nala. They said they'd watch out for you."

"Thanks." The young lioness stood up. "I have to go. I'll catch you later Brett!"

"Bye Thamani!"

Later that evening, Brett was lying down next to his parents during dinner. It was then when Gaudium spoke, delivering the big news of the day.

"Brett, how would you feel about taking a vacation for about a month?"

The young cub shrugged. "I don't have an issue with it. How come?"

Illya sighed. "We think that it is time that we go for a visit to my old pride, the Northwest Savannah Pride."

"Okay. Why would have an issue with that? Why do you look worried?"

Illya sighed once again. "It's not you I'm worried about." She turned to Gaudium. "It's your father."

"Dad, why is she worried about you?"

"Remember my story? I killed her father."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your mother might not hold a grudge, but the rest of her pride probably will. She's worried they'll try to kill me."

"It's not that I'm worried about. They might try to split us up!"

"Both of us are more than capable of defending ourselves. Besides, if they try, we'll leave in a huff."

Illya shook her head. "I'm still worried, but again, I agree with you. We'll leave at sunrise."

Gaudium nodded, and snuggled into his mate as he began to succumb to sleep, her presence soothing him.

Brett rolled his eyes and scampered a few feet further away before falling asleep himself.

Dawn came quickly, and the family were the first pride members besides Mufasa who were awake. They said a quick good bye to the king before beginning their journey to the Northwest Savannah.

"Dad. Are we there yet?"

"Brett, we have been traveling for twenty minutes. We're not even out of the Pridelands yet!"

Illya grumbled under her breath. "I told him we should have taken the highway but NO…"

After two days of desert sand, travel, and constant "Are we there yet?" from Brett, the family finally arrived at the border of the Northwest Savannah Pride's territory.

"Brett, you don't even have to ask. YES WE ARE HERE!"

The young cub nodded, and Illya sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

The family cautiously stepped into the land, knowing every step brought them closer to an extremely awkward situation.

As Gaudium looked at the scenery, he noticed that it was the exact same as the first time he had been there. This led to buried memories resurfacing.

"_I love you Daddy…"_

"_I love you too Illya…"_

"_Yes. You are a bitch…"_

"_Long live the king!"_

Gaudium shook his head rapidly to clear his mine, as Illya, sensing his pain, gave him a quick nuzzle to the cheek. "Memories?"

"Yeah. Old wounds can still burn."

Brett let loose an evil smile. "All actions have consequences Dad."

Gaudium glared at his son before rubbing his paw affectionately on the young cub's kid. "Don't steal my lines boy!"

When the line was finished, the den of the pride suddenly came into view. Gaudium turned to Illya and spoke. "So what do you know?"

"They still don't have a king and my mother is still the queen."

They paused in front of the den. "Illya, Brett, here goes nothing!"

The family walked casually inside the den, and the lionesses stood of, all of them in shock. One in particular, probably the queen, approached cautiously.

"Illya?"

"Hi Mom."

Illya's mother turned to Gaudium, completely ignoring Brett, fiery hate evident in her green eyes. "Why is HE here?"

Gaudium recoiled nervously. "Uh…hi?"

The queen came closer, that same hate in her eyes. "Have you come here to kill me? You've enslaved Illya, haven't you?"

Gaudium began to shiver in fear, and remained silent.

"Speak, Scelus! Tell us why you have come!"

Gaudium calmed down, and stood up to his full height. "Do not call me by that name."

"What should I call you then? Kingslayer? The Maneless One?"

"Gaudium will do just fine."

"Mom, stop this now!"

The lioness turned to glare at Illya. "Why? Why are you defending him? He murdered your father!"

"He is my mate and the father of my son!"

Brett, having been ignored, now spoke up. "Sup?"

"What do you mean he is your mate?"

"I mean that I love him, I married him, and that he is the father to my cub!"

"But why?"

"He changed, Mom, give him at least one chance!"

"She's right."

Gasps were heard from everyone in the room as the newcomer entered the room. At the center of the conflict, stood the glowing blue specter of King Marrito himself.

"Marrito?"

"Dad?"

"Grandpa?"

The specter chuckled. "Hello Chuki, Illya, Brett."

Gaudium cleared his throat, and then spoke. "Uh, hello, Marrito, sorry for, you know, killing you."

The ghost burst into laughter at Gaudium's reaction. "You are forgiven. Mostly because I've seen how happy Illya is with you. You, my friend, are perfect for her."

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

The ghost laughed again before turning to his wife. "Chuki, judge your son-in-law not for who he was in the past, but for who he is now. He is regretful and a change lion. Realize that."

"Only for you Marrito, only for you."

The ghost then turned towards his daughter. "Illya, you have done well. You have a loving husband and you are a great mother. I'm very proud of you."

Illya beamed. "Thanks Dad!"

The specter then turned to his grandson. "Glad you told your supposed friends off when they were bullying Thamani. You better protect that cub!"

"Yes Grandpa."

The specter sighed. "I believe my time here has ended. Remember what I have said, and try not to drive each other crazy. Good bye my family!"

With that, the ghost faded into nothing, leaving a shocked family behind. After a prolonged silence, Gaudium was the first to speak up.

"What a lovely reunion! How about we take this time to catch up on our lives?"

**Well, that is all for now. Thank you very much for reading this and PLEASE don't forget to leave me a review. Well, until next time, take care and make sure to drive home safely. Bye!**


	5. In-Laws

**Well, the time has come for yet another chapter. Thanks to LionLover23, Haraka97, and wohmbat for reviewing. If you were not mentioned up here, WHAT ARE Y'ALL WAITING FOR? REVIEW! For those who are wondering, here is a name glossary. **

**Gaudium (Latin)-Joy**

**Scelus (Latin)-Crime**

**Thamani (Swahili)-Precious**

**Illya (Hebrew/Russian)-Jehovah is God (I didn't actually know this until I looked on Google right now.)**

**Brett (English)-Resident of Brittany**

**Chuki (Swahili)-Hate**

**Marrito (Spanish)-Unknown Meaning**

**Well, I have done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_My mother in law fell down a wishing well. I was amazed; I never knew they worked!_

_-Lee Dawson_

Illya woke up in the middle of the night, feeling strangely cold. She nudged to her right to find that her husband was not there. Startled, the lioness got up quickly. She heard a sigh coming from outside of the den, and she cautiously walked out to investigate, leaving young Brett behind.

She found the maneless lion standing outside the den, staring up into the supersized full moon that dominated the night sky.

"Have a nightmare?"

Gaudium nodded, and Illya nuzzled him in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I know how difficult this trip has been for you so far."

The maneless lion sighed before gently licking his mate on top of her head. "Yeah, it has been hard, but I think that it is necessary too. I can't just run away from my past. It'll always be there."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. You'll only make yourself sick."

Gaudium chuckled. "I won't. What would I do without you?"

"Continue to be an insane sociopath?"

"Probably."

Illya laughed, and nuzzled her mate with great affection. Gaudium chuckled before returning the said affection. As the two lions enjoyed their time together, a pair of angry green eyes watched them with great concern.

Later that day, Illya decided to give Brett a tour of the area, leaving Gaudium alone at the den.

"Illya, let me go with you! Don't leave me alone with my mother-in-law!"

The lioness chuckled. "Sorry Gaudi, but this is a mother/son thing."

The maneless lion shivered in fear as his wife and son faded into the horizon. Sighing, he turned around to see Chuki staring directly at him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Scelus."

"Please do not call me by that name. And yes, you may speak freely."

Chuki began to pace around Gaudium, studying him with hate blazing in her eyes. "What does my daughter see in you? What made her chose you? You, the one who murdered her father."

Gaudium sighed in annoyance before speaking. "I think it is a much better idea to ask your daughter that instead of me, because frankly, I don't understand it myself."

"You speak so humbly! So dignified! Why have you not killed Scelus, why do I still breathe? Why does my daughter still breathe?"

"I am not a killer anymore, whether you have convinced yourself that I am still one or not. Your daughter and our son are the only two things that are keeping me from jumping off a cliff."

"Lies! You plan to murder us all!"

"IT IS YOU WHO IS LYING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH CONSTANT GUILT, ALWAYS GNAWING AT YOU FROM THE INSIDE, AND PLAUGUED WITH SUICIDAL THOUGHTS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO SLEEP BECAUSE OF NIGHTMARES ABOUT HOW MUCH OF A PSYCHOPATH YOU WERE? I BET YOU HAVE NOT, SO YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR DAMN HOLE!"

Chuki's eyes widened in absolute shock, the green orbs froze open, too stunned to blink. Gaudium calmed down, and soon spoke again.

"I am sorry I yelled so harshly. Life is such a struggle sometimes, that occasionally I just burst."

To Gaudium's utter surprise, Chuki cracked a smile. "It's all right. It's all right. NOT!"

Her smile turned into a glare, and she leapt at Gaudium, claws extended and her teeth bared.

The maneless lion covered his head, mentally preparing himself for the end.

_I'm sorry Brett. I'm sorry Illya. We should never have come. I should have listened to you._

When he finished the thought, he opened his eyes to see a sight that he never expected to see. Illya was fighting her mother, growling angrily.

"How could you do this Mother? How could you?"

"He's evil! Don't you see? He has fooled us all! He wants to kill us!"

"Dad himself told you he changed! You don't believe him!"

"It was a trick, a hallucination! Probably caused by Scelus!"

It was then when the older lioness fell to the ground, suddenly unconscious. Standing behind her was Brett, with unsheathed claws where Chuki's head had been.

"What a bitch!"

The three lions burst out laughing, and this continued for several minutes before Gaudium spoke again. "We should leave before she wakes up. At least she doesn't know where we live!"

Illya sighed before licking her husband on the cheek, thankful he was alive and not crazy.

**Well, that is all for now! Don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews! Also, if there are any of your own stories that you want me to advertise, I'll be happy to read them. Just let me know in a review or a PM. Well, until next time, take care and please drive home safely. Good bye now!**


	6. Relationships

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, LionLover23, and wohmbat for reviewing. If you were not on the list, REVIEW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Guilt is cancer. Guilt will confine you, torture you, and destroy you as an artist. It's a black wall. It's a thief._

_-Dave Grohl_

Gaudium awoke, after having a night plagued by constant nightmares. The maneless lion sighed, his golden fur gleaming in the moonlight. Slowly, he made his legs upright, and he slowly made his way to the edge of Pride Rock.

When he got there, the moon lay high in the sky, larger than normal, dominating the landscape. Gaudium plopped down on to the ground, his head lying on his paws.

He grumbled to himself. "Why do I even bother trying to sleep anymore?'

"Because you get tired, idiot."

Gaudium turned around to see Illya walking towards him.

"Hi honey."

"Gaudi, you have barely slept at all since we came back from the Northwest Savannah. I'm worried about you. Hell, even Brett is beginning to notice."

Gaudium chuckled, before becoming somber. "I see her. In my nightmares. Those green eyes…"

The maneless lion shuddered. "I'm very sure that I will NEVER forget those eyes."

"Gaudi, I'm so sorry."

Illya nuzzled him comfortingly, an affection that he returned. Illya took Gaudium's head and began to whisper in to his ear.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Gaudium!"

The former killer chuckled, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement. "I love you too."

He began to lick her neck, and Illya nuzzled him fiercely, before licking Gaudium on

his muzzle.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Brett awoke, feeling strangely cold. He noticed that neither of his parents were there. The young lion rolled his eyes, thinking that his parents were doing exactly what he thought they were doing. He turned his head to a young cub snuggled in with her mother.

"Thamani…"

Later that day, Gaudium was put in charge of babysitting all of the cubs while the lionesses were out hunting, and Mufasa was on patrol. The maneless lion sighed as he walked into the den in which all of the cubs hung out.

Brett walked up to his father, and nuzzled him. "Hey Dad! You watching us today?'

"Yep. Can you do me a favor an get your cousin and your future cousin to get over here?"

Brett giggled, understanding his father's joke before running off. Soon after, Simba and Nala padded up to Gaudium.

"You called for us?"

"Yes I did Nala. You two lovebirds-"

"UNCLE GAUDIUM!"

"Are older, so you are going to help me watch the younger ones."

"Okay."

The maneless lion sighed in relief, before pacing around again. "We can't go out of the den, so how are we going to entertain these little rascals?"

Simba gave Gaudium a blank expression. Nala rolled her eyes, and began to speak. "This group of cubs is fond of stories. A lot of them listen to Rafiki's stories all the time!"

Gaudium nodded. "How mature are they?"

This time, Simba (For Once) provided some useful information. "They are pretty mature, but they're still cubs."

Nala nodded in agreement, and Gaudium spoke again. "I think I have a story that will scare them out of their minds."

**Well, that is all for now! Yes, I am aware this chapter was very short, but I think I hit a bit of a writer's block. If you have any ideas for the rest of the story, I will be more than happy to take them in a PM or a review. If I get an idea that I like, or I magically come up with something, I'll write a few more chapters of this story. If not, I think that the next chapter will be the epilogue. Well, take care and drive home safely!**


	7. Epilogue

**Well, the writer's block only got worse, so this will be the final chapter of the story. Thanks to all who have read this story. Special thanks go to LionLover23, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and wohmbat for being my most prominent reviewers. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the final chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I like nonsense. It wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope, which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities._

_-Dr. Seuss _

"Thamani."

The young lioness turned around to see Brett casually padding towards her.

"Hey Brett."

The other cub smiled before his expression began to grow much more serious. "Did any of the other cubs give you trouble earlier?"

Thamani shook her head while chuckling. "No. A few tried but Simba and Nala scared them shitless."

"Good. I clawed my own grandmother."

"YOU WHAT?"

"She was attacking my parents."

Thamani laughed. "Well, you COULD have mentioned that before!"

Brett chuckled as well. "I suppose I could have."

An awkward silence enveloped the two cubs, with both of them looking at one another blushing. After several long, drawn out seconds, Thamani nuzzled Brett in his chest, shocking the young cub.

"I've never felt this way about anyone."

Brett did not say anything, but simply licked Thamani's cheek before smiling at her. Unknown to the two cubs, they were being watched.

"Illya, we were young once."

The lioness chuckled. "We still are. You forget that we're only three years old."

Gaudium smiled. "Yes we are. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Continue to be an insane psychopath?"

"Probably."

"Gaudium."

"Yes Illya?"

"I'm pregnant. Again."

**Well, I know this wasn't much, but I just couldn't leave this story hanging. Thank you to all who have joined me on this journey. Don't forget to check out my upcoming story **_**A Game of Lions**_**.**


End file.
